1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustable length golf shaft for a set of golf clubs that can be used by a golfer through childhood and into his or her early teen age years. More particularly, this invention concerns a golf shaft having a first shaft member, a second shaft member telescopically positioned within the first shaft member such that the length of the golf shaft is adjustable, and compressing means for fixedly attaching the first shaft member and the second shaft member relative to one another at a desired length.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golfing is becoming more prevalent among junior golfers, children between approximately five (5) and approximately fourteen (14) years of age. The average height of a five-year old child is forty-four inches (44"). By the time the child reaches fourteen years of age he or she will have grown an additional twenty inches (20") to an average height of sixty-four inches (64"). During these years of growing the child will need to be refitted for golf clubs every one and a half years. If a new set of golf clubs is bought every one and a half years, the expense will be great. If a longer set of golf clubs is not purchased, the child will compensate for the short golf clubs by developing an improper golf swing.
A golf club can be lengthened by removing the grip of the golf club, attaching an extender butt to the end of the golf shaft, and then regripping the golf club. This can be expensive and time consuming.
An example of an extension for a putter is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,438 to Candow. The putter extension is used in order that the golfer may be at a more upright position when putting. The length of the putter is extended by removing the grip from the putter, placing a receiving sleeve within a cavity that extends longitudinally within the putter shaft, positioning an extension shaft into the receiving sleeve, and placing a grip over the extension shaft. The receiving sleeve is anchored into the putter shaft with an expansion joint. The disadvantage to this type of extension is that the process is both tedious and expensive. Furthermore, this type of extension device is used to extend the length of a putter but is not strong enough to withstand the stresses on a shaft of a driver or an iron resulting from the golf head impacting a golf ball.
Retractable golf clubs are known which allow a person to fold the golf club to a size such that it can be carried in a briefcase. However, this type of golf club is not adjustable to more than one playing length. This golf club is only adjustable to a second length for transporting purposes.
None of the above-mentioned prior art disclose a golf shaft for a golf club that can be adjusted to various playing lengths while being able to withstand stresses resulting from the golf club head impacting a golf ball. Therefore, there is a need for an adjustable length golf shaft that is capable of handling these stresses and would allow a child to use the same set of golf clubs throughout his or her youth.